


Unending (Never Stop)

by StairsWarning



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Can You Tell I Love Binnie, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, a lot of smut and a little fluff, aka seo changbin comes three times and loves it: the fic, changbin eats out and LOVES it, fem dom reader, petnames, sub seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: He’s been bothering you all day. Constantly vying for your affection even after you give it so willingly. Hands seeking out your own while you cook dinner, legs playfully arranging themselves in your lap as you settle on the couch, kisses on your cheeks in the middle of a movie. By all accounts, he wants something.Seo Changbin wants to be overstimulated, so who are you to say no?
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Unending (Never Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Binnie so much... Anyways if you are Stray Kids please look away, ty

He’s been bothering you all day. Constantly vying for your affection even after you give it so willingly. Hands seeking out your own while you cook dinner, legs playfully arranging themselves in your lap as you settle on the couch, kisses on your cheeks in the middle of a movie. By all accounts, he wants something.

That something becomes much more obvious once you spot the hard-on hiding under his loose gray sweats as he tries to cuddle into your side as hard as he can. It hasn’t done much more than just tent his pants slightly, but you’ll make sure he’ll regret his unvoiced neediness.

The movie the both of you are watching has been ignored for the past hour or so, so you don't feel too bad about your full focus moving to your sweet boyfriend. You rub your right hand soothingly up and down the top of one of his thighs, fingers pressing higher and higher. Changbin sighs, nosing into your sleeve like a well-loved pet.

His noises turn much more needy as you wrap your fingers around his cock, his fingers burying themselves into your shirt. You switch hands quickly, wrapping your right arm around your boyfriend, pressing your left against his obvious neediness. You press a few kisses into the crown of his head as you pull him against yourself.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, baby?" Your voice is sweet at the edges, but Changbin knows better than to anticipate kindness. He shivers. 

"Nooooo," his words contradict his actions as he presses up into your hand, breath heavy. "Just wanna be near you, s'all." His eyes are closed, and you want nothing more than to change that.

"Is that all? Well, then you don't need this, then." You pull your hand away, ignoring Changbin's needy whines as you pretend to focus on the movie still playing in front of you. 

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant, ma'am, I-" His eyes are wide when you turn to meet them.

"Is that it then, baby? You wanna be my sweet boy? My good boy?" Despite your tough tone, there's still something sad about how nervous he is about being as submissive as he wants to around you. You've had this conversation with him a million times, that you want to indulge him, and that it's actually indulging you too. But some anxieties don't go away that easily. You've made it your duty to make him more comfortable around you. Maybe one day he'll be able to put his collar on himself before kneeling in front of you, but for now you're happy with putting it on for him.

"Yeah. M'your good boy. Please touch me?" He bites his lip, knowing how adorably hot you find it. That little jerk knows exactly how to press your buttons and you love him for it.

"I will, once you tell me what's gotten you so worked up all day." You smirk at his nervous laughter. His hands fidget at the edges of his shirt, picking off invisible pieces of lint. 

"So you  _ did _ notice… haha…" His head tilts down until you can't see his eyes anymore. That just won't do.

"Yes I did, sweetheart, I notice everything about you." You grab his chin, pulling him up to meet your eyes. "Now tell me. I'm not gonna ask again." Your tone leaves no room for argument, and he knows that. His irises shake, mouth opening and closing slightly. Thankfully he chooses honesty over trying to weasel out of the question.

"Ah, it's- it's embarrassing." Changbin crosses his legs subtly, curling into himself. "We haven't really. Uh. Done anything as bad." His face is red as he says it, but at least he's still looking at you.

"Nothing's bad when you do it, my love, okay? As long as we're both having fun, it's good." You offer him a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead, continuing. "Now tell me. I want you to feel good."

He flounders for a bit, clearly trying to find the right words. You let him figure himself out, moving your left hand from holding his chin to run through his hair softly. It’s his natural dark, dark brown now, with a cute part down the middle. You always tell him how cute each of his hairstyles is, but you secretly like this one the most. There’s still a little product in it from earlier in the day, but not enough to impede your fingernails scratching delicately at his scalp. That seems to calm him down enough to tell you. He sighs, his shoulders relaxing as he leans into your touch. You smile.

"I want you to, um,” he clears his throat awkwardly, “make me come as many times as you can." His eyes dart around the room before meeting yours. "Please?"  _ How sweet. _

"Oh, you ask so nicely, baby. How could I ever say no to you?" Your left hand moves back down to his cock, squeezing tightly. "Why don't we start right now, hmm? You're already so worked up for me, might as well use it." 

His moans start in earnest now, open mouth pressing against your shoulder. His breathy moans fuel you on as you press harder, rub a bit faster.

"You wanna make your sweats all messy for me, baby? Get them nice and stained so everyone knows you were good for me?" He stutters out a few breathy moans, nodding roughly. “God, you’re so pretty like this. I wish I could take so many pictures… Then you could see how needy you are for me. How much you’re made for me.” His breathy exhales are enough to inspire mental images of an entire  _ wall _ of polaroids of your favorite cute boy. Each adorable, fucked-out expression in a neat little frame for you to admire.

“Uh, ngh, can I-” His pleads are broken up by a voice crack. His hands flex at his sides, unsure if he can touch you or not. You smile at him, his beautiful dark brown eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. You move his left hand, letting him ground himself by grabbing onto your shirt. You coo at his immediate reaction, his neat, manicured nails digging into your skin. 

“You’re always such an obedient boy for me, Binnie.” You can feel how hard he is through his sweats, a small wet patch forming. You squeeze a bit harder, putting as much pressure on him as you feel comfortable doing. “C’mon, baby, show me how good you are.” His dick twitches, his peak nearing. “Come for me.”

His body stiffens as he cums, fingernails digging into your arms tightly. His voice already sounds wrecked, and you're glad he has a few days off from voice lessons after tonight.

You stroke him through the aftershocks, pressing down until a large, visible wet spot forms. "Aww, look at that. Baby made a mess." Your condescending tone makes him shiver.

"For you, ma'am. Please." His breathing is labored as he untangles his hands, making to move away from you.

"Oh, no no no baby… Get back here." You pull him into your lap, his back pressing into your chest, arms wrapping around him tightly. "If you wanna safeword, tell me, ok baby? I won't be mad if you do." You murmur into his ear, kissing the blushing back of his neck lovingly. He giggles.

"I know. I wanna keep going. Please."

"What a well-behaved boy! I've trained you so well." You smile to yourself as he preens at the praise, chest puffing out. "Now," you say, "let's see what you did." 

Your hands wrap around each of his thighs, tugging them apart gently. You're proud of him for only resisting a little bit, whines light in the back of his throat. Your fingers graze over the wet spot at the front of his pants, pressing down. You tut at him. "Messy."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." His hands creep in front of him to cover himself, but you stop them. 

"No, baby, you don't hide from me, especially not like this." You grab his wrists gently, holding them at his sides. "C'mon… Lemmie see my pretty boy." You wedge your knees between Changbin's, pulling his legs further open. Moans spill from his lips as you stare down at him from over his shoulder, tutting lightly. "You've made your pants all wet, baby! Now what are we gonna do? Hmm?" you press a kiss against his ear, prompting him to answer.

"Um. We're going to… take them off?" 

"Yes! You're so smart, baby." You move your hands from his wrists to wrap your arms around his torso, holding him close. "You need to get naked for me while I get some toys, okay? Can we do that?" You're not sure how deep into subspace he is yet, so the confident nod he gives you reassures you as you let him go. It's almost painful setting him against the arm of your nice couch, but knowing what you're going to grab makes it worth it.

By the time you grab a small bag of supplies and get back to the living room, the TV is looping the main menu of whatever movie you pretended to watch, and Changbin is naked and struggling not to touch his cock. His clothes are folded (somewhat) neatly on the floor next to the couch, and he’s splayed out so you can see the full length of his body. The pride that swells in your chest is enough to almost knock you over. You turn off the TV quickly, rushing to your love's side. He bares his neck immediately, knowing what comes next. You laugh, exhaling sharply out your nose. You fish out his collar.

It's a powder pink, delicate item. It has a tag on it, reading  _ Binnie <3  _ on one side, your own name and contact info on the other. He had laughed at the inclusion of your phone number on the back, but you know he loves it. Loves being owned by you. "Baby… You're ready to be mine, right?" 

You unclasp the collar and snake it around his neck, locking it back together securely. Contentedness hovers around Changbin like a thick cloud. 

"'M always yours," he mumbles, legs opening as he freefalls into subspace. You smile, brushing his bangs out of his face. 

You get up again, grabbing the towel in your bag. You drape it over the open half of the couch, quickly picking up and moving Changbin on top of the towel. You give him the large rabbit plushie you got specifically for when he went into subspace, and he clings onto it tightly, eyes closed blissfully. 

You settle on the couch next to him, fishing out the small bullet vibrator, lube, and cock ring. You make quick work of lubing up the ring and sliding it over his dick, settling nicely at the base. Before he can notice, you attach the vibrator right under the crown of his cock, turning it onto the lowest setting.

The effect is immediate. He jolts, eyes opening, moan ripped from his throat. His knees knock together, but he doesn't try to stop the vibrator. He just sits there and takes it like a good boy.

"That feel good, sweetheart?" You ask, prying his legs apart once again. He nods, unable to do much else. "Good. Now I'm gonna watch an episode of something, and if you want to put your head in my lap, I'll allow it." As soon as the words are out of your mouth, he's moving. He lays on his back, his face turned and pressed against the bottom of your stomach. One arm is still wrapped around his plush, while the other pulls your closest hand onto his chest. His eyes are so earnest as you caress his skin, too entranced to fully follow through with your plan of letting his need build.

_ "Please…"  _ He whispers, pouting cutely, eyes watering. In the silence of your living room, the vibrator is deafening.

You cup one of his tits, squeezing lightly, rubbing your fingertips around the nipple. "Patience, my love." You smile.

Alright. Back to it.

You tear your eyes away from your love, forcing yourself to only look at the TV as you turn it back on and pick a random episode from something on Netflix. Your left hand continues to scratch around Changbin's chest, teasing and pinching. You somehow hold out for an entire 20 minute episode, warm hand caressing Changbin’s cool, exposed skin. The few times you look over are to make sure he isn't touching himself yet.

And shockingly, he hasn't. You're proud, and you want to tell him as much.

"Are you hard yet, Binnie?" You ask, looking down at his open, honest face. “You’ve been doing so well, sitting here for me. I’m so proud, baby.” He smiles, his teeth gleaming white against his flushed skin. You can’t handle his cuteness any longer, leaning down to press sweet kisses onto his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his lips. He looks up to you expectantly.

"Yeah. Can you… can you take care of it? Pretty please?" His hand unoccupied by his stuffed animal finds your own, lacing together tightly.

"Baby… of course I can." Your hand slides down his torso, fingers brushing past the vibrator to grab at his base. Changbin squirms, moaning wetly. You let go of his hand to grab the vibrator's controller, smirking down at the boy in your lap. "What would happen if I turned this up," you ask innocently, "do you think you could handle that?"

"Mmh…" Changbin's hips twitch upwards, eyes falling shut. You slap his dick lightly, waiting for his eyes to reopen.

"I asked you a question, baby. Do you want more? Use your words." 

His mouth opens slowly, small pants coming out. "I-" he clears his throat, "yes please. Can I?"

You reward him with a few quick strokes, gauging just how far along he is. At this rate, he'll be able to come again in no time. "There we are, baby."

You turn the knob slowly, watching him struggle to keep his hips down. You hold his chest down with one hand, rubbing soothing circles with your thumb. You watch his dick twitch freely, bobbing slightly as he gets more worked up. 

You watch him, trailing your eyes slowly from his face, to his strong arms, to his gleaming dick, to his toned legs. His legs open a bit further as you watch, his slight exhibition kink showing. The crown of his dick is nearly purple, leaking small dribbles of precum onto his stomach as the vibrator does its job. 

You’re definitely happy you asked him to strip fully, his cute stomach rising and falling with each labored breath. He always jokes about lacking rock-solid abs, but his comforting strength is much, much more sexy in your book. You could still lay on his stomach if you wanted to, or, you could do what you’re doing now- rubbing, pushing and pulling, caressing… any type of contact to stimulate your favorite boy.

"I'm- I'm ready, please please let me cum, ma'am, please, I wanna come…" small noises make their way out of Changbin's mouth, his legs periodically squeezing together, only to fall apart again once he remembers himself.

"Oh, you are? Hmm. I guess you should be able to cum for being so good." He nods rapidly, making you laugh. "You're so precious, baby, so ready for my love." 

You delicately move Changbin's head from your lap, moving off the couch to kneel by his waist. Binnie grabs onto your sleeve with one hand, eyes desperate.  _ The poor boy needs to ground himself, he's so needy.  _ Your heart hurts with how much love you feel looking at him like this. So, you do the only thing you can do in a situation like this.

You remove the vibrator bullet (a sad groan coming from Changbin), slide the cock ring off (a pleased groan this time), and put the vibrator back on, ratcheting it up to its top speed. He immediately loses himself in the pleasure. 

"Ah-Ahhh, oh-oh mommy please, please…" tears are welling up in his eyes as his hips continue to twitch. 

"What do you want me to do, baby?" You remain calm, trying not to show how excited you are that he called you mommy all on his own this time. 

The first time he called you that it took a week before he felt comfortable having sex again, and another week and a half after that to call you mommy. You'd told him time and time again, that if your kink expression has proper boundaries, it’s okay. But nothing could prepare you for when he called you mommy so  _ sweetly… _

"I-I-I, um, can, can mommy please touch me?" The vibrator nearly shakes Binnie's poor flushed cock with how much it's vibrating, and yet… he's still asking so politely.

You crawl over his body in between his legs, squeezing a hand tightly around his dick, and the other at the base of his throat. You lean into his neck, kissing the skin lightly. 

"You gonna come for me, whore? Hmm? My little slut gonna empty himself for me?" You laugh lowly in his ear, feeling him clench up. "C'mon, baby. Come for your mommy."

"Nghh, oh-" he shouts, cum spurting out between both of your stomachs. You massage his dick through it, relishing his overstimulated moans. "Y-yellow, please, I wanna keep going but I'm- please…" 

"Of course, baby. Thank you for telling me." You kiss the tip of his nose lightly, loving the little smile you earn. You remove your hands, turn the vibrator off, and lean up onto your knees, looking down at your shirt and shorts. "Baby…" You warn playfully, giving Changbin a look. "You spilled all over me!  _ Now  _ what am I gonna do?" 

He giggles, smiling freely. He looks so beautiful like this, so carefree. His little hands pet against his stuffed animal, long since shoved between himself and the couch. You wish you could hold him forever, soft and delicate, protected against your chest. 

“Well, you  _ could _ take your clothes off…” Changbin smiles cheekily, knowing you’re too soft on him right now to give him a punishment for talking back. 

“Hmm…” You take a moment to pretend to think, tapping a finger on your chin. “I guess you’re right,” you say, peeling the stained shirt off. You stand beside the couch for a moment, ridding yourself of your pants, underwear and bra. Binnie’s eyes are wide as he takes in your body from head to toe, a reverent smile on his lips. 

“Can I…” He clears his throat a bit, “can I touch you, please?” His fingers flex by his sides.

“Can I touch you, please, _ who?” _ You might as well try to tease one more 'mommy' out of him, see if he’s really up for it right now.

He visibly flounders, mouth opening and closing while his little dick twitches against his stomach. You crouch over him, placing your hand over his dick, letting the warmth from your hand engulf him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, mommy’s gonna help you, you just have to tell her what you need.” Your words seem to have an effect on him, his eyes rolling back in his head briefly, hands squeezing together tight.

“I… I want, I want mo-mommy to please make me cum again.” His eyes are shiny as he looks at you again, his full cheeks flushed and beautiful. “Please?”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” You smile at him, warm and demeaning. “Now I need you to do something for me, okay?” He nods quickly, eyes trained on your every move. “Can you kneel on the ground for me? You need to prove yourself to me before I give you any more.”

“Yes ma’am,” Changbin murmurs, moving a bit too quickly onto the carpeted floor, nearly tipping over in his excitement. He balances himself against the couch looking over at you expectantly. You settle in front of him slowly, confidently, bracketing his shoulders with your knees.

“Get to work, my love. I won’t get to you until you make me cum at least twice,” your fingers thread through his hair, loving the way his head tilts back, exposing his cute collar. You loop a finger through the D-ring at the front, pulling him against yourself. He sighs as he settles his cheek against your thigh, looking right at home between your legs. He presses his nose against your pussy, eyelids falling slowly, a contented sigh sliding between his lips.

“Yes, mommy,” he nearly whispers, running his lips up and down the outside of your pussy, vibrations from his voice making you twitch, “please… Keep me here… I love you, mommy…” His voice is distant as his tongue pushes past your lips, caressing the entrance to your vagina. You move your hand from his collar to the back of his head, pushing him in deeper.

“You’re so sweet, baby boy,” you let out a few quiet moans, canting your hips up a bit. “So good for me… I’d keep you here forever, if I could. Let you eat me out every night, maybe even let you come sometimes.” 

He full-body shivers at your words, moaning into your pussy. His tongue fucks into you deeper, breathy moans sending vibrations to your clit. “Can I-” he pulls away from you and looks up hesitantly, a slight sheen around his plush lips. He swallows a little, clearing his throat, “can I please use my fingers?”

“Oh, baby,” you caress his face with both hands, smearing your juices across his lips with your thumbs, “Of course you can. Thank you for asking me, polite boy.”

He relaxes against you once again, mouth turning up at the corners in a shy smile. He sighs, bringing up his thumb to press at your clit while he dives back in, a long finger going into your vagina alongside his tongue. 

You jump a little, finally feeling the steady buildup to your first orgasm of the night. You moan a bit, pulling Changbin in impossibly closer. He gets quicker in his movements, rubbing against your clit incessantly, moaning and pressing his tongue and another finger into you quicker, quicker, quicker… 

Your hips press into his face as you finally cum, your vagina contracting deliciously around his fingers. He fucks you through it, broken moans bubbling up his throat when he sees his fingers coated with your release. Changbin slides his fingers out carefully, eyes locked onto your flushed red opening. 

“Can I,” he asks, eyes still trained on your exposed pussy, “can I please lick your pussy?”

Your clit twitches from his words alone. You nod, unable to fathom how you landed such a beautiful, good boy. He falls back into you easily, sucking against your entrance. His wet fingers find their way back between your legs, pressing your vagina open just a bit wider.

“Already going for the second orgasm, hm?” You ask, breathless with need. Changbin nods and moans against your pussy, full lips circling now around your clit. He sucks hard, causing an involuntary yell to rip its way out of your mouth. 

He looks up, stopping for a moment. “Hmm?” He hums, not fully realizing that by half-asking if you were alright or not, he’s giving you more stimulation.

“Yes, baby, keep doing that, sweetheart,  _ fuck, _ you’re so good at this…” You grind your hips into his mouth as he fully reattaches himself to your cit, two fingers finding their way back into your vagina. His eyes are focused up at you, begging for more encouragement. 

“Yeah, baby…” you continue, “this is what you’re best at, sitting at home right between my legs, wish I could keep you here for me, just like this,” you laugh a little when you feel Changbin’s non-busy hand clamp onto the back of your calf, fingers digging in. His pupils are as wide as they can go, bangs messy against his forehead. 

“Your hands and mouth are so clever, baby,” you smile down at him, an eyebrow twitching up at him. “Your little dick couldn’t fuck me this deep, so now you’ve gotta train your mouth up, hoping I’ll still keep you here,” you laugh lovingly as his hips visibly twitch beneath you. 

He comes up for air, sliding a third finger into you. “Please, mommy-”

“What is it, baby? You want me to give your cute little dick another orgasm before you give me what you owe me?” His breath catches in his throat, his fingers stopping for a moment. “Did I tell you to stop?” You grab the roots of his hair, yanking his head back.

“No- no you didn’t ma’am, I’m sorry,” tears are welling up cutely in his eyes, and you look down at his dick to see it flushed again, drooling against the carpet. Your eyes crawl back up his body to his throat when he swallows, his Adam’s apple hitting against his collar. You look at his cute lips, swollen and a rich, bright red from overuse. He bites his lower lip absently, three fingers moving inside you slightly. Your eyes trail up further to his own, tears welling up and threatening to spill over his bottom lash line.

“Baby, if you give me an orgasm right now, I’ll let you fuck me. Okay?” Your sweet tone and kind words clearly affect him, whole body perking up. 

“Really?” He smirks a bit, shoving his fingers in deep, knowing exactly where to hit. You gasp, letting go of his hair for a few moments to slap his shoulder, laughing. 

“You jerk, just lick my pussy!” You both smile at each other for a moment, forgetting your little game. He smiles, busying himself again. He presses his plush mouth against your clit, running his tongue up and down against you. His fingers bury in deep, spreading slightly as he pulls out. He speeds up, setting a punishing pace. Your fingers bury in his hair, twisting at the roots.

“C’mon, baby, moan for me. I know you can fuck me good down there.” You pull his hair then- hard. His yelp resounds through the room and your body, tears at the corners of his eyes encouraging you on. His bright eyes blink slowly as he looks up at you, small moans vibrating against your clit. 

“Mmmhh,” he moans helplessly, burying his fingers in deep one last time, curling them just right.

“Oohh, yes, baby, there we go,” you feel your orgasm hit you, riding it out beautifully by grinding into Changbin’s wet mouth. He sucks hard on your clit, sliding his fingers in and out nice and slow.

Once you come down from your high, you pull his face away from you by his hair, loving the way he groans. His lips are still shiny from your release, and he bites and licks at them, trying to taste the last dredges of yourself on him. He leans back on his palms, eyes soft and glossy, locked on your own. His legs are spread delicately, rugburn obvious on his bright red knees. 

“Oh, baby,” you can’t help but say, “you’re so cute like this. So sweet,” you tighten your hold on his hair, loving the way his flushed, wet dick twitches at the praise.

“Can I--” Changbin clears his throat, suddenly nervous. “Can you, I mean. But, ah, can- is it, but like, can we-?” His face contorts into annoyance, shaking his head.

“Baby? C’mere, okay? Sit right up here by me, alright?” You help him onto the couch, holding his hand as his shaky legs struggle to lift him up. “There we go, sweetheart. Now look at me, love,” you hold his chin softly, facing him towards you. “I’m going to go to the kitchen to get you a snack, okay? I’ll be right back to hold you close. I’ll be right back.” You wait until he nods, and then you do the most difficult thing you can: leave your desperate baby all alone on the couch.

It’s only about five minutes maximum, the two plastic cups of water, bowl of rice and plate of cookies filling your hands as you come back into the living room to your sweet boy curled up in a ball holding his stuffed animal. Your heart aches at how pitiful he looks, and you can’t help but put the dishes down on the coffee table and pull Binnie into your waiting arms. 

He sighs in relief, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His hands wrap themselves around you, and you feel more at peace knowing that your perfect boy is safe in your arms.

You press your mouth against his ear, murmuring softly. “Okay, baby, do you want snacks first, or what I have planned?” 

His breathing gets heavier, sighing into your neck. “You choose, mommy. You choose.”

You jolt upwards, an idea suddenly coming to you. You grab one of the plastic cups off the coffee table, tilting Binnie’s head out of your neck. You bring his face close to yours with a hand, pressing your thumb and forefinger against his cheeks to open his mouth. His eyes widen, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead, he sits there and takes it as you pour small amounts of water in his mouth, waiting for him to swallow before giving him a bit more. You don’t stop until the cup is empty. Then, you grab the bowl of rice and chopsticks.

You press small amounts into his mouth steadily, loving the way he would open, chew, swallow, and immediately open again, waiting for you to tell him when he was done. His eyes close softly as you continue the languid pace, head leaning gently against the back of the couch, chewing thoughtfully. On the last bite of rice, his mouth opens again unknowingly, and you giggle at how cute he is. 

“That’s it, baby! I’ll give you your cookies later, but for now…” you crawl over to him, straddling his thighs and pressing his back against the couch, his eyes now wide open, “now, baby, you get to keep me nice and full, for as long as I want. That sound good?” You laugh at his quick nods, his hands stroking up and down your thighs soothingly. 

“Yes please, ma’am, I’ll wait here as long as you want.” His eyes glisten with trust, and wow, it feels like it would be impossible to love him any more than you already do. 

“Ok baby, I’ll let you watch something while you keep me cozy, alright?” You wait for him to nod and grab the remote, choosing a drama the both of you had already seen before. Then, you wrap your fingers around his length delicately, settling down onto his lap. He fits snugly inside you, his appropriately sized dick the perfect size for you. You wiggle a bit just to hear him moan, but soon wrap your arms around his neck, resting your head against his collar. 

You sit there for a while, half-listening to the drama, half-focusing on Binnie’s small, aborted movements to fuck into you. It’s comfortable. You press kisses into his skin occasionally, whispering small  _ I love you _ ’s and  _ my beautiful boy _ ’s into his ear, loving how his breath hitches and his dick twitches at your words. The episode changes at some point, but neither of you care much. 

Eventually, though, you can’t help but to wiggle around a bit, bouncing on his dick. His hands grip your sides, but he makes no move to move you himself. He simply sits back and takes it, moaning sweetly under you. You force your eyes to stay open, watching him fully unravel under you, the tears that had been threatening to spill for over an hour now sliding down his cheeks, past his bite-swollen lips. He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes at half-mast as he watches you ride him. 

“‘M close, mommy…” His head tilts back, the metal on his collar clanking softly as you move your hips faster, needing him to come inside of you. You fuck little whines out of his throat, the only indication of his impending third orgasm the tension in his thighs. He stiffens up, and you can feel his dick twitch and release inside of you.

“There we go, baby. There we go, just like that, my love,” you keep moving your hips, riding him slowly and thoroughly, a much quieter and subdued orgasm radiating through you at his blissed out face and your cum-filled pussy. 

“I love you, please kiss me mommy, please…” Changbin wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you close, pressing his lips warmly against your own. It’s not heated, but it’s comfortable. It’s safe. Comfortable and loving. You pull away from him slowly, resting your forehead against his own, gazing into his beautiful deep brown eyes.

“Hey… Do you have a map?” You smile at his furrowed brows. “Cause I think I just got lost in your eyes.” 

“Ugh, get off me, I’m moving out,” Changbin half-heartedly shoves you as you laugh loudly, tightening your hold on him.

“Nuh-uh, I still brought you cookies that you haven’t eaten yet- you have to eat those first,  _ then _ you can leave.” You grin at Changbin, his gentle head shake and own, secret smile bringing you too much love to put into words. You feel like you’re bursting at the seams with it, little bits of love spilling out from your eyes, mouth and fingertips. 

“Gimmie the cookies, baby. We can cuddle ‘n eat them!” His face brightens as he says it, pressing his nose against your own. “I’ll even let you wear my sweatpants.”

You scoff. “Like I’ve ever had to ask to wear your clothes.”

That startles a laugh out of him. “Okay, fair.”

You press against each other, only slightly caring about the cum leaking from you onto the towel beneath you, half-dressed, drunk off of love and being held close, eating cookie after cookie. 

It’s perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeeee Changbin deserves 5.7k of pwp. anyways. chat with me on twitter @breadcru and on tumblr @stairswarning!! love you <3


End file.
